A symposium will be held at the UT Health Science Center at Dallas, Texas, on May 19-21, 1975, dealing with the regulation and control of myocardial metabolism. Areas to be covered include regulation of protein and amino acid metabolism, regulation of the utilization of glucose and fatty acids, and metabolic regulatory mechanisms in ischemic myocardium. The meeting will consist of prepared presentations interspersed with extensive periods of general discussion of the topics being considered. In order not to restrict narrowly the topics of the symposium, but rather to encourage a broad approach toward metabolic regulation, we are including several participants who are authorities on basic metabolic regulation in tissue other than the heart as well as individuals whose research is more directly oriented toward the heart. We believe that is will be of great value for cardiologists to come to terms with innovative work in other tissues and for other scientists to learn of the special problems of concern to cardiologists. We hope that the workshop will encourage a fruitful dialogue between the two groups. Similarly, the participants will include basic scientists whose work is at the molecular or cellular level, as well as clinicians interested in how metabolic interventions may improve cardiac function in patients, and we expect that both groups will benefit mutually. Although many large scientific meetings often include sessions dealing with cardiac metabolism, the organizers are not aware of a recent in-depth workshop that has been devoted to the specific areas considered in this program or that has brought together the variety of workers planned for this program. To insure a free and informal flow of ideas, the meeting will be relatively small (approximately 25 featured speakers). To insure maximal educational value from the meeting we will issue the proceedings in a readily-accessible publication, and negotiations are currently underway with Circulation Research to have the proceedings published by them as a special supplement.